


Good To Be Back Home

by californiadreamer



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Other, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/californiadreamer/pseuds/californiadreamer
Summary: With Kasey busy in the car, Tanner and Kip kill time with song requests.





	Good To Be Back Home

When the race was over Kip went straight to the buses, searching for the one who he had yet to see since he got there. He understood, after all it was Father's Day, and Kasey's first while being at the track.

And yet he couldn't leave without saying goodbye. He knocked on the door and waited.

When Kasey opened up the door he had the kid strapped to his hip, effortlessly balancing Tanner while seeing who the unexpected guest was.

A smile formed across Kip's face almost instantly at the sight of the 18-month-old, "I thought I'd come say hi before we got outta here. I know you usually leave outta here fast."

Kasey chucked lightly while letting him inside. "Yeah. Um, probably not today. I'm gonna ride in this thing instead of taking a flight out."

Kip looked at him skeptically, "In this traffic?"

"Yeah, it'll be okay. A long drive is needed every now and again."

A brief silence filled the air while Tanner stood at Kip's feet stretching his arms up as high as they would go.

Kip picked up Tanner and set him into his lap. A smile coming across his face. "You know I wouldn't mind keeping him if you ever need someone."

"Unc Kip!!" Tanner said trying to get his attention, "Unc Kip"

Kip looked down at Tanner, who was now holding a cellphone in his hand. Tanner had managed to pull up the music on the phone and even though it was barely audible, Kip knew it was his music coming through the speaker of the small device.

"Daddy pay." Tanner said through giggles, "I pay." His upper body shaking to the beat of the song.

Kip picked him up and raised in the air, causing Tanner to laugh. The light chuckle was always enough to get Kip to do the same in return.

Kasey looked at them in awe, amazed by how fast their relationship rekindled after all the months of not seeing each other.

"Do you wanna take him while I go race sprint cars? I know it's not much time, but I know he would appreciate the extra time with you."

Kip didn't hesitate to answer him, "I'd love to. When do I need to have him back?"

"I can come pick him up." Kasey said, "I'm only doing the one day."

"Okay." Kip paused, "Hey, thank you."

Kasey smiled, "Any time. I'll go get his things."

"What do you say we go have a little fun of our own, huh?" Kip asked, "I promise I'll keep you out of trouble."

The next day Kip and Tanner did all kinds of exploring. The kind of exploring Kip never imagined he'd be making with a baby in tow, but he was more content than he hand ever been.

He loved making the child smile, which was fairly easy to do, but he quickly found that the child loved anything with wheels, buttons, or anything that made noise. So he put some child-size drums in front of Tanner and watched him contently while he rehearsed.

A few songs into Kip's rehearsal, Tanner started to beat on the drums and sang "Oh, Oh, oh."

Kip looked back and smiled, trying his hardest not to laugh through his own lyrics. When he finished however, Tanner seemed to have a request of his own.

"Comeback pay." Tanner yelled.

"What's that buddy?" Kip asked.

"Come back" was all Tanner replied, so Kip walked over to him.

When Tanner started to beat on the drums again, Kip swooped him up in his arms and walked over and sat in front of the ones on stage.

"You wanna play?" Kip asked. Tanner smiled and Kip started to play the first thing that came to him. A few seconds later Kip offered the drumsticks to Tanner and held his hands while he played.

When they stopped playing Tanner was smiling from ear-to-ear, he looked up at Kip who was smiling too, "You pay Comeback song now?"

"You want me to play you a song?" Kip asked him.

Tanner nodded, "Daddy pay all time."

"Is that so?" Kip asked.

Tanner nodded again.

"Alright." Kip said as he set Tanner down so he could go set his guitar that was propped up against a barstool at the front of the stage.

That didn't matter however, because before Kip could even get ahold of the guitar, Tanner was right by his side.

"Aren't you just quick little one." Kip said

"I FAST" Tanner yelled.

Kip laughed, "Who taught you that?"

Tanner shrugged.

"Oh, I know." Kip said, "Okay, so you wanna hear Comeback Kid huh?"

"Yep!!" Tanner said in agreement.

" _I'm a new used car with a couple dents and I'll get where I'm going cause I know where I've been, when it all goes south, I'm gonna rise again, just call me the comeback kid_

_I'm a hail Mary pass on homecoming night_  
six points down with the clock ticking by  
come hell or high water I still believe I can win just call me the comeback kid"

Kip strung the chords and in perfect tune with him, Tanner started singing along.

_"Oh, oh, oh_ " They both sang. Kip's grin didn't compare to any of the thousands of fans that would later fill the arena signing the same lyrics as they did with Tanner's.

" _Girl I'm glad that you never did_ " Kip continued and pointed to Tanner as he sang by himself, " _Oh, oh, oh_ " before Kip sang again, " _Lose faith in this comeback kid_ "

" _Baby, all life's bullets I've took to the chest should've buried me alive, should've left me dead, but when I reach for that white flag you won't let me quit and you call me the comeback kid_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
Girl I'm glad that you never did  
Oh, oh, oh  
Lose faith in this comeback kid

_Someday I'm gonna get you that white picket fence and that little pink house just like Mellencamp said, cause I want to taste the good life before the Lord puts us to bed_

_Girl keep holding on, keep hangin' in_  
Oh, oh, oh  
Don't ever do what you never did  
Oh, oh, oh  
Don't give up on this comeback kid  
Oh, oh, oh  
Girl, I'm glad that you never did  
Oh, oh, oh  
Lose faith in this comeback kid

_Just keep holding on, just keep holding, just keep holding on_."

"Eight job, Unc Kip!" Tanner said while he clapped, "Pay again!"

"Again?!" Kip asked, curiously "How about another song? Surely you got another one you like."

"Yeah." Tanner said.

And so it was. Kip played song after song for the child in front of him and he knew that no other show would ever compare to today, but the show must go on.

And it did.


End file.
